Broken Wing
by PhantomGirl13
Summary: Christine is still in despair after her parents' tragic death, but when a strange man shows up and offers to help Christine will she accept or fall back into obscurity? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Christine Daae sat lost in thought as a paper was passed around her chorale class. Her mind was jolted back to reality as the paper reached her lap. She poised her pen ready to sign, but stopped. Was she ready to do this so soon? Her best friend, Meg, looked at her questioningly and nodded her head. Christine sighed and signed her name on the sheet and wrote down the song _Broken Wing_ by Martina McBride. Meg smiled as Christine passed the paper on.

"Alright then if everyone who wants to sing signed up I'll be making the CDs and tapes tonight," Ms. Kay said. The bell rang and the students rushed from the music room.

"Christine I'm so glad you signed up," Meg said catching Christine.

"It's time I tried again," Christine replied solemnly.

"It's past time. Christine you're amazing, you just need that confidence that you once had, " Meg said reaching her locker.

"Yeah maybe," Christine said nodding a goodbye to Meg and walking to her own locker.

Christine hadn't sung since the fatal day her parents had died. They had been on their way to one of Christine's musical events when their car was stuck by a drunk driver. They were dead on the scene. Christine had barely spoken since the event. She had withdrawn from the world. She shunned human contact and resented people who weren't upset. She wanted the whole world to stop so that she had time to recover. It didn't.

"Christine," a voice said shaking Christine's thoughts.

"Raoul," Christine said quietly.

"I saw your name on the sign up sheet for cabaret and I have to say I'm proud of you. I know you've been in this kind of slump since the incident and I'm just happy that you're finally getting over it," Raoul said smiling.

"I'll never get over it," Christine said walking away.

Christine stopped walking as she entered a park. She didn't want to go home to the empty apartment that served as her home. It was a constant reminder of her solitude from the world. Instead Christine found a secluded part of the park and began singing her song.

_"She loved him like he was the last man on earth. Gave him everything she ever had."_ She stopped as she heard a twig snap. Whipping around she saw the shadow of a man.

"Don't stop singing," the man said quietly.

"Pardon me, but I can't sing in front of people," Christine said.

"You can, you just don't have the confidence to," the man said.

"How do you know anything about me?" Christine demanded.

"I see it in your eyes, your face. Your whole body gives mention to your feelings," the man said stepping forward slightly.

"I am not a book to be read. Don't begin to think you know anything about me just by looking at me," Christine said harshly.

"I claim not to know everything about you. I'm just here to help you-"

"Help me with what?" Christine asked quickly.

"Your singing, my dear. I can help you. Just trust me," the man said holding out his hand to her. Christine glanced away then slowly reached her hand out for his. The moment they connected Christine took a sharp intake of breath. Something inside her changed. She felt it in her very soul. A change she could not describe. It was as if she were under a spell.

The man led Christine away from the park. She barely knew the man, yet she felt safe with him. The man led her to large building and they traveled to the top floor. Inside was a room with a piano, various other musical instruments, and a few music stands. The man led Christine to the center of the room.

"Now sing," he said in her ear.

"I can't," Christine said nervously.

"You can. Don't tell me you can't. Just don't focus on me," he said leaving her and standing behind one of the music stands. He looked expectantly at Christine.

"_She loved him like he was the last man on earth. Gave him everything she ever had. He'd break her spirit down. Then come loving up on her. Give a little, then take it back. She'd tell him bout her dreams he'd just shoot them down. Lord he loved to make her cry-"_

"Stop," the man said looking up from the paper he was writing on. "You are way to tense and nervous. I want you to take a few breaths and feel the air in the back of your throat. It should feel cold and dry."

Christine took the breaths and looked at the man. He nodded at her. "Before we begin can I know your name?" Christine asked.

"My name is Erik, but it is of no importance. Alright now I want you to de a few scales for me. Just ah the notes I give you," Erik said going over to the piano.

He started low and Christine sang. He would then alternate the pitch, going up or down on the piano. He went up a few steps then stopped.

"Listen to the note," he played it again. Christine found it and sang out. "Good. Now that I know you can sing them I want you to really belt them. Although considering your nerves I doubt you'll do it for me."

"I-"

"So instead we are going to try a different exercise," Erik continued cutting Christine off. "Ok I want you to tell me a story. It can be about anything I really don't care. I want you to keep telling the story until I tell you to stop. I don't want you to hesitate or stop to say um, or a. Just keep going."

"Um, ok," Christine said. She began a story about a pink dot with blue stripes and changed it into a weird twisted story about a dead person on a sidewalk. Erik paced back and forth in front of her holding a conducting stick in one hand. Christine paused.

"No stopping. No matter what, just keep going," Erik said impatiently.

Christine began another story about people in a war torn country then changed it to a story about and elephant and bird that didn't like each other. As she went on with the story Erik walked around her hitting her with the stick and yelling.

"Don't stop," he said when Christine paused again. Christine continued trying to block out Erik. She changed her story again to one about a green donkey and some random people who were red. Finally Erik told her to stop.

"Alright that went well. Now I want you to relax your jaw and try the song again," Erik said standing behind the music stand again. Christine began to sing again.

_She loved him like he was the last man on earth. _

_Gave him everything she ever had. _

_He'd break her spirit down,_

_The come loving up on her. _

_Give a little, then take it back. _

_She'd tell him bout her dreams. _

_He'd just shoot 'em down. _

_Lord he loved to make her cry. _

_You're crazy for believing, _

_You'd ever leave the ground. _

_He said only angels know how to fly._

_And with a broken wing,_

_She still sings. _

_She keeps an eye on the sky._

_With a broken wing,_

_She carried her dreams. _

_Man you ought to see her fly. _

_One Sunday morning,_

_She didn't go to church. _

_He wondered why she didn't leave. _

_He went up to the bedroom. _

_Found a note by the window. _

_With the curtains blowing in the breeze. _

_And with a broken wing,_

_She still sings. _

_She keeps an eye on the sky._

_With a broken wing,_

_She carried her dreams. _

_Man you ought to see her fly. _

_With a broken wing, _

_She carries her dreams. _

_Man you ought to she her…er…er._

_FLY._

When she finished Erik looked up from his notes. He stared silently at Christine for a moment then looked down at his notes.

"Ok. It was good, but it needs a little work. You still have this whole confidence thing going on so your voice was shaky. Also on every low note you were sharp, but that also might be because you are nervous. Make sure on the word bedroom you start your crescendo, that way when it carries through to the next couple of lines it makes sense. Your first and last flies were flat so be conscience of that as well," Erik said looking up at Christine again.

How many notes do you give to people who aren't good?" Christine said in disbelief.

"You want me to help you right?" Erik asked.

"Well yes," Christine replied.

"Then you'll take my notes to heart and fix it. Would you rather have me say it was good and leave it at that?"

"I guess not," Christine said.

"Alright now again," Erik said. Christine sang the song again, remembering to fix the spots she was told to. After the song Erik looked slightly pleased.

"Well?" Christine asked.

"You have it, but it lacks the emotion. Tell me what this song is about? What do you think is happening in the song?" Erik said walking over to Christine.

"I think it's about a woman who is being abused by her husband and she wants to leave yet she feels an attachment to her husband. Then one day she gets up the courage to run away," Christine said.

"That's good. Now I want you to think about that abused woman. Think about the pain of being stuck with that man and having him abuse you all the time. Put yourself in that place. Reach down for that sorrow and sing with it. Now imagine the woman trying to escape, but she can't because she has a broken wing and she's stuck with this man. Now see her fly free and leave the man," Erik said passionately.

Christine stood silent.

"Think of the saddest experience of your life. Use that to create the sorrow of this woman. I once had a director of a play try to get me to cry on stage. You know what he told me? He said to think of my mother dying and someone telling me I can't go to the funeral. When I thought of that I cried on stage. Think of something sad and sing so that I feel the sorrow. I need to hear it in your voice. I need to see the emotion in your movements."

Christine began the song again. She tried her hardest to think of that women and think of her parents' death. She couldn't bring the sorrow back again. It was so deeply embedded in who she was that the sadness wouldn't show through the mask she wore. She stopped after the first verse. Erik looked up at her.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry," Christine said grabbing her bag and walking out of the building. Erik didn't follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's short this time. I'm leaving for St. Louis soon for spring break so I won't be able to update for a while. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should keep this one going. xoxoPhantomGirl13**

……………………………………………………………….

Erik sat down at the piano and looked down at the keys. Had he said something wrong? Maybe he had pushed her too far on the first day? Whatever the reason Christine had run out of the room and away from Erik. 'Not that people running away from me is anything new,' Erik thought bitterly. He mentally shook himself for the bitter thought. Christine had lost her parents and was depressed; maybe singing wasn't the best thing for her at the moment. Erik only hoped she would come back to him.

Christine slowed her pace when she reached her apartment. Her mind was now fully aware of the danger she had put herself in. that man who ever he was, could have hurt her. He could have been a psycho murderer, and Christine let him lead her to his house anyway. Christine chastised herself for such foolishness. She wouldn't let it happen again. As soon as she though this, the phone began to ring. Cautiously Christine looked at the phone with fear in her eyes. 'What if it was him?' she thought fearfully. Seizing the phone she answered tentatively.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Christine where have you been? I've called you like five times already and I had Raoul stop by and check on you and he said you weren't home. What's going on?" Meg's frantic voice yelled through the phone. Strangely enough Meg's voice, no matter how frantic, calmed Christine's nerves.

"I was at a friends' Meg," Christine answered shortly. She didn't know why she referred to Erik as a friend, it just sounded right.

"Well you could have told me or Raoul. We were worried sick," Meg said sternly.

"Since when do I have to inform you of my every move?" Christine said, feeling her anger rise. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't need you or Raoul to take care of me. So just leave me alone." Christine shouted the last sentence and slammed the phone down. Tears cam to her eyes and threatened to over flow.

_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance_

The words drifted into Christine's mind as if an angel were singing them. Christine's dried her eyes and looked around the room, trying to find the source of the song.

"Angel?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes child. Come to me," the voice said in a sweet hypnotic tone.

Christine's mind became blank and like a mindless puppet she moved towards the voice of her puppeteer. She walked out onto the balcony of her second floor apartment and looked down at the shadow on the ground.

"Trust me child," the voice said in the same hypnotic tone. "Jump," he urged.

Without a second thought, Christine put her foot on the edge of the balcony and plunged down two floors.

With the ease of a well practiced firefighter, Erik caught Christine in his arms. Christine stared intently at his face, but made no attempt to move or talk. The last thing Christine remembered as she lay in Erik's arms was the look of longing in his eyes. Those eyes that bore into hers as if looking into her very soul.

Christine awoke to her alarm clock as it rang at 6 a.m. looking around Christine was confused. She remembered a voice calling to her, then those beautiful eyes. How had she ended up back in her bed? She also didn't remember changing into her nightclothes. In fact she didn't remember much of anything from last night.

Erik watched Christine wake up and look around her room. He saw the confusion etched on her face. A strange feeling took over him and he couldn't shake it.

"What is this feeling?" Erik murmured. Then it hit him. Guilt. He had used the power of his voice on Christine and as a result she couldn't even remember him. He shook himself and disappeared into the little dark that remained of the morning.

Meanwhile Christine was stumbling into the shower, trying to recall who those beautiful eyes belonged to. One name kept popping into her mind. "Erik," she breathed. Her thoughts lingered on his intriguing mask and angelic voice. "No," Christine finally said firmly. She couldn't allow herself to be pulled into the illusion that was Erik's voice.

Once at school Christine felt sufficiently better. School was one of the only places that she knew Erik wouldn't dare touch her.

"Christine I'm sorry for last night. I was just worried about you," Meg said apologetically.

"Last night?" Christine said puzzled. "Oh that. It's ok. I overreacted," Christine said after she remembered the fight with Meg.

"I just know you've been under a lot of stress lately and well I just…thought well…you know…"

"That I wanted to kill myself," Christine finished for her.

"Well yeah," Meg said meekly.

"Actually I was practicing my solo for cabaret," Christine said as the girls ventured to their first class.

"Really? By yourself?" Meg said astonished that Christine would take that much initiative.

"Well no. I have a teacher. A really great one," Christine said dreamily.

"Who?" Meg asked quickly.

"Well his name is Erik…and that's all I know," Christine said looking at her feet.

"You don't know him? Christine I thought you were smarter then that. Obviously he's using you," Meg reprimanded. For him to actually be interested in my voice,

"Why would he be using me?" Christine said, her anger rising once more. "Because I'm not good enough for him to actually be interested in my voice," her voice cracked.

"Christine that's not what I meant-"

"It's what it sounded like," Christine said storming to the other side of the room and taking a seat. Meg stared after her, but made no attempt to follow her. When Christine was in one of her moods nothing could reach her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I've decided to keep it going because of one phantomlvr. I totally loved their review and it made me want to keep writing. Thank you so much. I'll try to update a few more times before I leave. Also I'm using the movie version of what Erik looks like. I think it fits better with a teenage girl's personality towards what people look like. xoxo PhantomGirl13**

……………………………………………………………………

Christine sat sulking the rest of the day. She couldn't believe Meg had implied that she was a bad singer. Okay sure she wasn't the greatest, but that wasn't the point.

Once Christine began singing her warm up in chorale class she felt better. Meg, who happened to sit next to Christine, was looking at her oddly. 'Christine never sang out like that before,' Meg thought to herself. 'Maybe this new teacher was helping.'

"Christine?" Meg asked quietly. Christine turned to look at Meg, but said nothing. "I'm sorry about this morning. You are a good singer, it's just a little odd that this man has taken so much interest in you." Meg finished hurriedly.

Christine opened her mouth to reply, but shut is as Mrs. Kay walked over to her. "Christine dear, I'm so proud that you decided to sing again. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever hear you sing again," she said with a smile as she handed Christine a CD.

"Thank you," Christine said quietly taking the CD.

"Christine singing, that's a laugh. She couldn't hit a note with a hammer," a haughty soprano said loudly to her friend.

"Shut up Sara," Meg yelled loudly. "Christine is a better singer then you'll ever be."

Christine looked down at her shoes. She was happy that Meg was standing up for her, but she wasn't sure she could sing better then Sara.

"Oh we'll see about that little ballerina girl," Sara sneered. Meg gave her one last glare then turned back to Christine.

"She thinks she's so good at everything. It makes me sick. She couldn't carry a tune in a feed sack. I hate her," Meg said angrily.

"Forget about her Meg. She isn't worth it," Christine said to her friend. Secretly Christine was hurt by her comments too. 'She's just jealous,' Christine thought to herself.

"So anyway, Christine tell me about this new teacher," Meg said excitedly.

"Well he's tall and I suppose handsome," Christine said dreamily.

"Suppose?" Meg said puzzled.

"Well I never really saw his whole face. He has a mask on one side of it, but the other side was handsome. He's very mysterious and a little odd, but not creepy. I felt safe with him," Christine said as the bell rang.

"Maybe he's some guardian angel that has come to make sure you beat Sara," Meg said sarcastically.

"I don't think they send angels for that Meg," Christine said sternly.

"Oh come on Christine. You don't honestly believe in these so called angels do you?"

"Meg my father promised me. He wouldn't lie."

"Christine you were a little girl who was upset. Your father wanted to make you happy so he thought up a story to tell you. It isn't true," Meg said as she put her books away.

"Meg if you knew this guy you would understand. I really think he's my angel of music," Christine said as they reached her locker.

"Little Lotte still believes in her angel?" Raoul said from behind Christine.

"Little Lotte is gone Raoul," Christine said firmly.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander again. There are no angels of music, their all in you head," Raoul said mockingly.

"What I love best is when I'm asleep in my bed _and the angel of music sing songs in my head_," Christine said as she walked away.

"She still believes that?" Raoul said to Meg once Christine left.

"It's all she has left," Meg said walking away.

………………………………………………………………….

Christine found herself in the same park she had been in yesterday. She tried to find the strange man…her angel of music, but there was no sign of him.

"Looking for something mademoiselle," a voice said from behind Christine making her jump.

"Not anymore," Christine said confidently.

"I was worried when you ran yesterday. I thought you might have been hurt," Erik said to Christine.

"No. I was fine. I was just…" her voice faded.

"Upset about your parents," Erik finished for her.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Christine asked.

"You father sent me to you child. I'm your-"

"Angel of music," Christine breathed.

"Precisely, now we must get to work. I'm anxious to hear your voice again," Erik said taking Christine's hand. Once again Christine felt a strange sensation that she was safe in Erik's presence.

After an hour of practicing Erik told Christine to take a break. Christine obeyed without a fuss. She loved singing with Erik. He made her feel as if she were the only girl in the world. He told her that her voice was flawless and that she was the best. The confidence she gained from him improved her singing more then any lessons could.

"Erik, can I hear you sing?" Christine asked quietly.

"Of course child," Erik said. He could not deny her any wish.

_I once knew all the answers  
I stood on certain ground  
A picture of true happiness   
Confidence so effortless  
No brighter could be found_

Christine stood hypnotized by Erik's voice, so Erik went on.

_I never asked the questions  
That trouble me today  
I knew all there was to know   
Love worn lightly  
Put on show_

Erik stopped. Christine stood still with a blank look on her face that told Erik he had accomplished his goal. He had Christine in his power now.

"Christine?" he said softly.

"That was amazing," Christine breathed.

"Thank you, but we must be getting you home. Your friends will start to worry again," Erik said sternly.

"How did you know they were worrying before?" Christine asked. Now that Erik wasn't singing the magic was over and Christine was back to her senses.

"I assumed they would worry, since you weren't home yesterday," Erik lied easily.

"Oh," Christine said quietly. She still had a lot of questions, but she didn't want to ruin the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating like crazy today. Well I forgot to mention that the song Erik sang in the last chapter is called _Not Me_ and it's from the musical Aida by Tim rice and Elton John. Thought I would let you all know. Please review, they keep me going.**

…………………………………………………………………………

"There you are," Raoul said as Christine entered her apartment.

"How did you get in here?" Christine said with a slight edge of hostility in her voice.

"I asked your landlord for a key. I told him I was worried that you might be hurt," Raoul said indifferently.

"Well I'm fine so you can leave," Christine said throwing her bag on the floor and crossing her arms.

"Why can't we talk like we used to do years ago? You never even notice me anymore. You're too obsessed with this so called angel of music," Raoul said with bitterness in his voice.

"My angel is helping me and as far as I've seen you haven't even tried so just leave," Christine shouted.

"Whatever you may believe this thing…this man is not your angel. Your father didn't send him," Raoul said grabbing Christine by the arm.

"You know nothing Raoul. When we were younger you believed in the angel of music too. What happened to the Raoul who drove into the sea to rescue my scarf? Where did he go?"

"He grew up Christine, like you should have," Raoul said softly.

"Well the grown up Raoul forgot how much he loved the stories my papa used to tell. Him and little Lotte grew up listening to those stories and now little Lotte is left all alone in this world. The only thing that comforts her is her angel of music," Christine said pulling away from Raoul.

"Christine please. Little Lotte doesn't exist anymore then this angel of music. Someone is fooling you," Raoul said trying to sound comforting, but failing miserably.

"Or maybe I'm fooling myself by believing that we'd always be friends Raoul," Christine said darkly.

"What are you saying? We're not friends anymore?" Raoul said slightly shocked.

"Friendship is based on trust Raoul and obviously you don't trust my word. We can't be friends anymore," Christine said turning away from him.

"Christine, you don't mean that," Raoul said taking a step towards her.

"I do. Now leave," Christine said fighting back tears.

"Christine your being crazy and obsessive with this angel," Raoul said angrily.

"Go ahead and tell people I'm crazy. By the way, I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive. You're a stupid heartbreaker that's really bad a lying. So watch me strike a match on all our wasted times. As far I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn," Christine shouted in an almost sing songy voice. 'Did I just quote a song? Yes, yes I did,' Christine thought to herself.

"Fine Christine, but when this angel turns out to be a hoax don't come crying to me," Raoul said as he slammed the door.

"Don't worry I won't," Christine yelled, even thought he was already gone. Sliding down to the floor, Christine let the tears fall from her eyes. Raoul had been her best friend since they were little kids. It hurt so much to see him walk away with such anger.

"Why are you crying child," a voice whispered from the balcony. Looking up Christine saw Erik standing on the balcony looking at her with worried eyes.

"Raoul and I had a fight," Christine said shortly. She hadn't even asked how Erik got on her balcony.

"Forget about him Christine. I'll sing you to sleep," Erik said picking Christine up in his arms. He began to sing a soft Romany melody that he once heard a mother sing to her child years ago. Christine's head rest on his shoulder as he carried the girl to her room at the end of the hall. Erik put her down on the bed and covered her with the comforter. He stood up to leave, but Christine reached out for him.

"Don't leave me alone," she whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Erik said continuing his song until Christine was fast asleep. For the longest time Erik just sat and stared at Christine, he longed to touch her soft hair or caress her face, but he knew better. The moonlight streaming through the window hit Christine's face in just the right way to make her look like an angel. She was Erik's angel.

………………………………………………………………………

Christine awoke to the sunlight streaming through her window. She vaguely remembered the fight she had with Raoul and Erik consoling her. It was all just a faint memory. She walked out into the living room and found Erik sitting at the old grand piano.

"If you want to you can play it," Christine said. Ever since her parents death the piano had sat in the corner untouched. "It might be out of tune, but yeah."

"I didn't want to wake you," Erik said.

"I wouldn't have minded. Not really anyhow," Christine admitted as she sat down next to Erik on the piano bench.

"Do you play?" Erik asked suddenly.

"Not really. I taught myself how to play a few songs, but mostly my mom played," Christine said softly as she touched the piano keys.

"What would your mother play?"

"Mostly church music, but she would play my favorite, A Closing Prayer, if I asked her," Christine said remembering all the times she had sat at the piano as her mother played. "I think I disappointed her when she found out I couldn't play."

"Did your mother ever hear you sing? If she had she would not have been disappointed in you," Erik said reassuringly.

"I don't think I was quiet up to my mother's standards on anything. Sure she would tell me I did well, but never much more. She would push me so hard that sometimes I wanted to quit. When she died…I wanted to sing to prove to her I was good, but I just couldn't. It seemed like an insult." Christine finished her story and looked down at the piano again.

"And now?" Erik asked uncertainly.

"Now I want to sing. You gave me back my voice and you're my angel of music," Christine said looking up at Erik.

Erik looked down at Christine and was at a loss for words. How could he continue this lie when Christine trusted him so much? She credited him for giving her voice back, but really Christine had never lost her voice.

"I didn't give you anything you didn't already have child," Erik said slowly. Christine smiled and Erik felt his heart swell. Her smile was as bright as the August sun. No girl had ever looked at Erik with a smile like that. Nothing else mattered at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating a lot so that you won't miss me too much when I go on my vacation. Hope you enjoy. Please review. I'm on my knees begging you. I need some inspiration. **

………………………………………………………………

"Will you be here when I get home from school?" Christine asked uncertainly.

"If that's what you want," Erik said calmly. A girl actually wanted him around.

"Please," Christine said. "You're the only one around who understands me."

"Then I'll be here," Erik said with a slight smile. This girl was good for him. Before Christine he never would have smiled.

Christine left for school and was met by Meg halfway there. "Raoul called me last night. He said you went crazy and started yelling for no reason," Meg said concerned.

"Oh he would say that wouldn't he. Of course he forgot to mention how he yelled at me first and implied that I was crazy," Christine said, anger seeping into her voice.

"Well no he didn't mention that," Meg admitted. "Just ignore him. Lately he's been different. I saw him talking to Sara the other day and they seemed to be having a right good time."

"He would. He's such a horrible friend. I bet he was laughing at the fact that I had this imaginary teacher and that I was going crazy," Christine said with a forced laugh.

"So your teacher's imaginary?" Meg asked.

"No of course not. He's at the apartment now," Christine said. She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she just said. "Well I mean he's waiting so he can give me a lesson…and well it's nothing like that…. I mean I barely know the man…and-"

"It's okay Christine. I'm your best friend. I'm not going to question your morals," Meg said with a laugh.

"Well yeah," Christine said meekly. She was glad that Meg was the only one who heard her. If another person got a hold of that information then Christine would be ruined at school.

"So why did you and Raoul fight?" Meg finally asked.

"He said that my angel of music was no angel at all. Then he said I was crazy and obsessive. I told him if he thinks that then we shouldn't be friends. He yelled, I yelled, he left, I cried, and then my angel came and comforted me," Christine said.

"Your angel came?" Meg said puzzled.

"Yes. When Raoul left my angel appeared and told me everything was okay and he sang me to sleep," Christine said with a smile.

"Is it possible that your angel is just a normal person who wants to take advantage of you?" Meg asked slowly.

"Oh Meg I know it's not really angel," Christine said with a laugh. Meg couldn't contain her shock.

"But if you know then why…and then… but how-"Meg stammered.

"It makes me feel better if I call him my angel of music. He has the voice of an angel so it's not a far stretch. Plus if he wanted to take advantage of me he's had three chances already and he hasn't. No, I think he is just a lonely man who wants to help someone who is just as lonely," Christine said softly.

"I wish I had your heart of gold Christine," Meg said as they entered the school.

"Heart of gold? Yeah right Meg. You know I dislike a lot of people so my heart is only half gold I'd say," Christine said with a laugh.

"Better then mine," Meg said with a laugh.

"Even Sara has a better heart then you Meg," Christine said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Meg said shoving her best friend.

"I'm kidding," Christine said with a laugh. "So Meg when is your next recital?" It seemed like a safe topic to discuss in school.

"I'm doing one of my routines at cabaret so hopefully that goes well," Meg said excitedly. "I think I'm going to the opera house this weekend and audition for a spot. They have a few chorus parts open and a few ballerina. You should come with me Christine."

"Are you joking? I can't dance as well as you and I would never get a chorus spot. They want experience Meg," Christine said as the girls headed to class.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to audition?" Meg said accusingly.

"Meg you know I wish you all the luck in the world, but theatre just isn't for me," Christine said.

"It used to be for you," Meg said quietly.

"That was a long time ago Meg," Christine said sadly.

"It doesn't have to be," Meg said touching Christine's shoulder. "What would you're angel want?"

"My angel would want me to be happy," Christine said shortly.

"And what makes you happy?" Meg asked gently.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. I would've had this up sooner, but my computer was messing up and it wouldn't let me upload this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter. Xoxo PhantomGirl13 **

…………………………………………………………………………

"I want-"Christine stopped. She didn't know what she wanted. Part of her yearned to be on stage again, but another more sensible part of her wanted to remain as far away from performing as she could.

"Christine?" Meg said shaking her slightly.

"I don't know Meg," Christine said suddenly. "I just don't know." With that Christine ran off down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. Why did everything have to be so damn confusing? Ever since her parents died everything was going down hill. "What's wrong with me?" Christine shouted at the mirror.

"For one have you seen what you're wearing," Sara said with a laugh. Christine whipped around and wiped the tears from her face.

"I wasn't asking anyone in particular Sara," Christine said, her voice shaking.

"Oh well I don't need anyone's permission to speak my mind," Sara said with an evil smile. "Another thing that's wrong with you is your hair, your singing, and the way you think you can dance. Can anyone say no rhythm?" Sara laughed in Christine's face.

"Hey this sounds like fun. How about I give it a try?" Christine said as the anger rose in her. "What did a clown do your makeup this morning? You singing, it sounds more like a cat howling at the moon. And the pathetic way you laugh at your own insults."

Sara stood looking stunned. She couldn't believe that Christine Daae, little quiet Christine Daae, had insulted her.

"We'll see who can sing at cabaret," Sara said before she stalked off.

……………………………………………………………………………..

That weekend Christine found herself at the opera house waiting in the long line of girls that were auditioning. "Why am I here again," Christine whispered to her friend.

"Because your angel wants you too and you wouldn't disagree with him," Meg said indifferently.

"Erik was really adamant about me auditioning. It was almost as if he knows I'll get a part," Christine said thoughtfully.

"It's called confidence. He has confidence in you, so you should too," Meg said as she stretched her legs.

"I don't want to be over confidant because then if I don't get a part I'll be upset," Christine reasoned.

"Yes well that's sensible, but not possible," Meg said.

"Not probable," a voice said from the shadows said quietly.

"Erik?" Christine said uncertainly.

"Christine there's no one there," Meg said quietly.

"It's the Opera Ghost," an older girl who had been listening in on the conversation said.

"Opera Ghost?" Meg and Christine said in unison.

"Yes. He's haunted the opera for years. He makes the major decisions. I bet he's watching the auditions now and he'll choose the girls he wants," the girl explained looking around nervously.

"What does this Opera Ghost look like?" Meg asked intrigued.

"He wears a mask over one side of his face and he always wears dark mysterious clothing. I've never actually seen him, but they say the dancers always hear from him," the girl said, happy to be the center of attention.

"My mom is the ballet mistress here and I've never heard any Opera Ghost stories," Meg said indignantly.

"Well if she's the ballet mistress then why are you even auditioning? You know you'll get in," another girl said bitterly.

"Because unlike some people I get in fair," Meg said angrily.

"Meg Giry," a voice called.

"Yes?" Meg said.

"You're up," the voice said.

"Good luck," Christine yelled as Meg walked into the room.

"She'll make it," a voice whispered in Christine's ear. She turned around to find the source, but saw nothing but a blank wall. Shaking her head Christine turned back to the other gossiping girls.

"Christine Daae," someone called down the hall.

"Yes?" Christine said as she walked down the hall.

"Auditioning for chorus right?" a short man with glasses asked.

"Yes," Christine answered.

"Alright in here then," the man said stepping aside to let Christine in the room.

In the room a few older men sat behind a table and a music stand stood in the center of the room. A few sheets of music lay on the stand and the men were all writing notes on their papers. Christine suddenly lost all her confidence. Her eyes moved from the men to the floor and she could feel her voice catching in her throat.

"Miss. Daae is it?" one of the other men said. Christine nodded. "Well if you would pick up the first sheet of music and sing it."

Christine's knees shook as she walked to the music stand. Picking up the music she hummed the melody in her head. It was fairly simple, but somehow Christine couldn't speak.

"Do it for me child," a voice floated to Christine. The voice must have sensed her hesitation because he began to sing the song softly. Christine started singing with the voice. At first it was soft, but it slowly grew in volume and confidence.

"Very nice Miss Daae. That's all we'll need," one of the men said coldly. Christine nodded numbly and walked out of the room holding back her tears.

Inside the room the men were discussing Christine. "I liked her. She was very pretty," one of them said.

"She was horrible. She was far to shy to be in a show," another man said.

"You will cast her," a voice said loudly.

"Monsieur L'Fantome," the bravest of the men said. "Of course we'll do what you say. You know what's best for the opera."

"You don't know how right you are," the Phantom said with a smirk.

"Christine Daae will be treated like a queen while she is here. If I hear one remark about her that I don't like there will be a disaster beyond your imagination."

"There is no need for threats Monsieur L'Fantome," the man said.

"That's not a threat," the Phantom said darkly. "It's a promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long on the last chapter. I swear I will be more faithful in updating. Please review and tell me what you think. Xoxo PhantomGirl13**

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh I did absolutely horrible Meg," Christine said with tears in her eyes. "Erik's probably going to be angry with me."

"Christine I'm sure you did fine. So what if you messed up a few parts. It'll all be okay you'll see," Meg said trying to comfort her friend.

"Look at me I'm so a selfish friend. How did your audition go?"

"Well it could have gone better, but my routine was nearly flawless and everyone seemed impressed," Meg said trying to mask her excitement.

"You're such a wonderful dancer Meg. They would be stupid to not choose you."

"And you're a wonderful singer. Things will work out."

"I hope so," Christine said as they reached her apartment. "Do you want to come up and get some take out?"

"Sure," Meg said with a smile. It had been forever since she and Christine had just simply hung out. "Will your teacher mind?"

"Erik said he had to go back home for the night," Christine answered simply.

As the girls entered the apartment the phone began to ring. "Let it go to the answering machine Meg," Christine yelled as she pulled off her jeans and put on a pair of sweat pants.

"Speak," Christine's voice on the answering machine said.

"Miss Daae this is Mr. Reyer from the opera house and I would like to congratulate your on your acceptance into the opera chorus. I'll be mailing you a formal letter and a list of times you have to be at the opera house. Congratulations again and I see you have friends in high places. Don't rely on them for everything. Have a nice evening."

"What does he mean by friends in high places?" Christine said upon reentering the room.

"That's all you care about? You got a chorus part. That's amazing. Let's celebrate by getting Chinese take out and ice cream," Meg said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, let's do that," Christine said distractedly.

"Christine forget about that for one minute. Just be excited. You are officially part of the opera," Meg said grabbing Christine's hands and twirling her around. "Take that Sara," Meg added with a laugh.

"Yeah take that," Christine said feeling Meg's excitement.

"Oh just wait until I brag about this," Meg said evilly.

"Meg no," Christine said seriously. "Erik would be furious if I bragged about my voice."

"Well he's stuffy now isn't he," Meg said with a frown. "What if I just boasted a little bit?"

"Meg no, you know it's not right," Christine said with a pleading look in her eye.

"Oh fine, but I won't like it," Meg said with a sigh.

"How about that food?" Christine said with a fake smile.

"Honestly Christine, you'll do perfect in the opera because you know how to fake it," Meg said with the slightest bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's a gift," Christine said with a smile. Grabbing the phone she dialed the number for Chinese food and found a movie for her and Meg to watch.

"So Christine," Meg said after the food arrived, "do you think it's a little weird that Erik just shows up at your apartment?"

"Truthfully yes, but you don't know Erik like I do. I feel like I've known him my whole life. And it's no different then Raoul showing up," Christine said between bites.

"Do be careful Christine. You're all alone here and Erik knows that. Don't let him use it to his advantage," Meg said warningly.

"I can handle myself Meg. You act like I'm still a little child," Christine said hotly.

"I just worry a-"

"I don't need another mother Meg," Christine cut in. The silence hung in the air like mid-morning fog.

"I wasn't trying to be Christine," Meg said meekly.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I'm sorry. I've been on edge ever since I signed up for cabaret. Maybe it wasn't a good idea," Christine said quietly.

"I guess I didn't help much by dragging you to the opera to audition," Meg said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I still think I did horrible though. I mean usually I'm a fair singer, but I just totally messed it up. And I can't shake the voice of the so called Phantom," Christine said more to herself then Meg.

"The Phantom is just chorus girl talk. Think nothing of it. It's just a story made up to amuse the girls who need something to talk about," Meg said indifferently.

"But there _was_ a voice. I heard it," Christine said softly.

"Christine, what does it matter? You got the part, just be happy," Meg said tossing an empty carton into the trash can.

"The man said I have friends in high places, maybe he was hinting at the fact that I only got the part because of someone else. That would mean I'm really not that good," Christine said sorrowfully.

"Christine have you seen all the awards you have for singing? So what if you were a little rusty at auditions. It was your first time back in ages. Maybe they saw promising talent?" Meg said reassuringly.

"Meg how do you come up with all this bullshit off the top of your head," Christine said with a laugh.

"Well to quote one of my favorite people, 'It's a gift,'" Meg said imitating Christine. Christine laughed.

"Honestly Meg. You should be an actress," Christine said.

"I'll stick to dancer. It's so much easier," Meg said sarcastically.

"Leave it to you to mock me and actresses all in the same conversation," Christine said shoving her friend.

"Hey what can I say? It's one of my many gifts," Meg said dramatically.

"So is having a big ego," Christine said sarcastically.

"Look whose talking, little miss opera singer," Meg said in a haughty tone. Christine laughed. It felt nice to just forget about music, forget about her angel, and forget about everything. Even if it was only for an hour or two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I lied when I said I would be more faithful in updating. I'm sorry. Prom is coming up this weekend and I've been so busy getting ready. Well please read and review anyway. Lots of love PhantomGirl13**

……………………………………………………………

Morning light shined through the opened window on the two girls in the living room. "Christine wake up," Meg said groggily from the couch.

"Wha…" Christine sighed from the floor.

"Christine I have to leave we have school. You have to wake up," Meg said loudly as she shook Christine awake.

"Alright already. I'm awake," Christine said sitting up. "You can go and I'll meet you at school."

"Don't be late. We're running over _All That Jazz _and _Be Our Guest_ in chorale today and if you miss it she won't let you be in cabaret at all," Meg said grabbing her bag and running out the door.

"Yeah whatever," Christine said walking to her room and throwing on the first thing she found.

Ten minutes later Christine was running out the door. It took about five minutes to get to the school, but the problem was the first bell was set to ring in two minutes. Running down the street Christine groaned at her bad luck.

"Christine do you need a ride?" a voice yelled from a mustang convertible on the road.

"Raoul…umm…well yes," Christine said dejectedly.

"Hop in," Raoul said with a smile. Christine reluctantly got in the car.

"So running late a little aren't you?" Raoul said smoothly.

"Meg and I oversleep," Christine gave shortly.

"Ah girls night out last night huh? Well no worries I'll get you to school on time," Raoul said as he pulled into the parking lot. "Could you make it worth my while thought?"

"I thank you, really I do, but no Raoul," Christine said getting out of the car.

"Come now Christine," Raoul said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. "We've known each other for a while now. Let's just try something new."

"Let me go Raoul," Christine said firmly.

"I've done that one too many times," Raoul said pulling Christine closer and smashing his mouth against hers'. Christine tried to push away, but Raoul held tight and forced his tongue into her mouth. Finally Christine managed to pull away from Raoul.

"You disgust me Raoul," Christine yelled as she ran into the school. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she ran into the chorale room as the bell rang signaling the beginning of school.

"What took you so long?" Meg asked as Christine took her seat. Christine just shook her head. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get a break," Christine muttered as they began warm-ups.

A half hour later Ms. Kay called for a ten minute break and Meg grabbed Christine's arm and led her into the band room, which was adjacent to the choir room. "Ok now spill. What's going on?" Meg demanded.

"Raoul is a horrible person. He offered me a ride to school and then forced himself on me. I think he sprained my wrist too," Christine said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh Christine," Meg said pulling her friend close to her. There was nothing Meg could say to make Christine feel better considering Meg had been on the receiving end of Raoul's advances the year before.

"He is such a horrible person," Christine sobbed.

"I know Christine. I know," Meg said sadly. She should have told Christine sooner about Raoul, but something always stopped her. Was it the fact that Raoul had hurt her so bad last year? Or just the fact that she wanted to protect Christine? Whatever the reason, Meg had hurt Christine in the process. "I'm sorry Christine," Meg said softly.

"It's not your fault," Christine said wiping her tears. "I'll just have to be strong and not let Raoul see he's hurt me."

"We should get back to practice," Meg said suddenly.

"Yes," Christine said wiping away the rest of her tears and following her friend into the choir room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. I'll try to elaborate on some of those questions. Erik is not living with Christine. Erik knows where Christine lives because he has been watching her since her parents death, like a guardian angel. He came to her that one night and she asked him to stay. There relationship will get clearer as the story goes on. Hope it helps. Please read and review. **

……………………………………………………………………

Christine ignored Raoul for the next few days. Erik was suspicious when he saw Christine upset, but Christine assured him that it was nothing. He didn't believe her, but he didn't want to push her any further. Christine could only handle so much.

"Are you sure you're fine Christine?" Erik said calmly one evening.

"I'm fine. Let's go over the song again," Christine said looking at her music.

"Christine you know that song by heart. The only reason you look at the music is to avoid my eye," Erik said impatiently.

"If you know so much about me then you should already know what's wrong so we need not talk about it," Christine said with an annoyed expression.

"You tire of my company. I see you don't care for me when you are preoccupied. I'll take my leave," Erik said coldly. Christine shook her head and sat down at the piano.

"It is not you I tire of," Christine finally said. "I tire of this burden on my heart."

"Then you know what to do," Erik replied coolly.

"Why can't you understand Erik, I'm not you. I can't keep everything inside of me for my whole life. And it's not easy to talk about my life with someone who can scarcely understand a women's soul," Christine cried.

"Christine do not cry. You know I can't bear to see you cry," Erik said softly. "Tell me what is wrong young one and I shall try my best to help."

Christine finally broke down and told Erik the whole story of Raoul. Erik could hardly contain his anger, but he sat quietly like he promised Christine. He wanted to hunt down this Raoul boy and hurt him like he had hurt Christine, but Christine begged him to leave it alone.

"That boy deserves the pain I'll inflict on him," Erik growled in anger.

"NO! Leave him be. He deserves nothing but pity for his actions show that he is a troubled soul," Christine said uncertainly.

"How can you be so kind? It's almost unreal," Erik said suspiciously. "Do you still have feelings for this boy?"

"Of course not. We are childhood friends though. I still remember him as the little boy who rushed after my scarf when it had blown into the ocean. He must have a tortured soul for the Raoul I used to know would never do something as horrible as that."

"Your heart of gold amazes me child," Erik said thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is an ulterior motive?"

"No ulterior motive, just pure forgiveness. I prayed for it ever since my parents have died and getting the chorus spot at the opera house has taught me that life is short and shouldn't be wasted on vicious thoughts against others," Christine replied looking at the piano.

"You amaze me Christine. I just hope you can amaze the world with your voice."

"The world?" Christine said puzzled.

"You must understand that although your voice was cultivated for this competition at your school, I have every intention of showing how simply radiant your voice is to the world," Erik said with a smile.

"You're using me in other words?" Christine said in disbelief.

"No you misunderstand me. I'm helping you reach your full potential," Erik said slightly taken aback.

"I understand you perfectly. You're not helping me because you thought it was right, you're helping me to prove to the world what you can do with a voice," Christine yelled. Even as she yelled she knew it made no sense.

"Christine, why are you flying into a rage with me? I want you to be the best. That is my only intention," Erik said, deliberately keeping his voice calm.

"I think that's it for today's' lesson," Christine said in a forced calm voice.

"I believe it is," Erik said walking to the door and leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me so happy and when I'm happy I write more. So keep reviewing. Xoxo PhantomGirl13**

……………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I got so defensive with him," Christine said into the phone.

"You've been under a lot of stress. I'm sure he'll understand," Meg said from the other end.

"I hope so. I wish I knew where he was so I could apologize. I mean I feel terrible."

"Stop thinking about it for now. We have rehearsal in a half hour and I'm sure that'll take your mind off things. You used to love the theatre Christine. The lights, the make-up, the songs, everything will be spectacular again. Just like when we were younger," Meg said happily.

"Hopefully. Well I'll see you later," Christine said hanging up the phone. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for last night. "I might as well just go to the opera house. I'm not going to get anything accomplished here," Christine said to herself.

Fifteen minutes later Christine entered the opera house only to be met by the slightly talented and extremely haughty leading soprano. "Out of the way little nobody," the leading lady said pushing Christine out of the way.

"Watch where you're going," Christine said angrily.

"Excusi moi?" the lady said turning around with an angry glint in her eye. "I am La Carlotta, first lady of the stage. Around here I get respect. So you better watch where I'm going," Carlotta said with a smirk.

"That should be easy considering how big you are," Christine said just loud enough for Carlotta to hear.

"You little no talented whore," Carlotta said jumping at Christine. Christine was taken off guard and fell under Carlotta. Carlotta continued to claw at Christine's face until Christine landed a well dealt blow to Carlotta face. Carlotta rolled off of Christine and lay on the floor moaning in agony.

"Pick your battles wisely _La Carlotta,_" Christine said rushing down the hall.

"Well fought," a soft voice said in Christine's ear.

"Wha…I swear, but there's…I'm going crazy," Christine said walking on.

"Christine I heard what you did to Carlotta," Meg said as she burst in ten minutes later. "That's simply amazing."

"I'll probably be in so much trouble for it," Christine said biting her lower lip.

"No you won't. Carlotta refuses to tell anyone what happened. She's embarrassed," Meg said laughing.

"You're kidding?" Christine said joining Meg in laughter.

"You might want to watch your back with Carlotta though," Meg said once the laughter had subsided. "I heard she can be pretty mean."

"I'll deal with her. She can't be any worse then Sara," Christine said nonchalantly.

"Just be careful. I wouldn't want you to get fired," Meg said as she pulled on her dancing clothes.

"So how do you think practice will go? I can barely remember practices from all those years ago," Christine said as she pulled her hair back away from her face.

"Probably just run through some songs and like an act or two then some dances and go home," Meg said with a shrug. Meg was never worried about anything that pertained to the arts. She had this natural ability to adapt to anything on stage, which is what made her such a phenomenal dancer.

"Can I share this dressing room with you?" a small voice said from the door. A girl no older than 14 stood in the doorway clutching a small dance bag and looking at the two girls nervously.

"Sure," Christine said before Meg could protest. "I'm Christine and this is Meg."

"I'm Sabrina," the girl answered quietly as she set down her bag. "I'm a dancer slash chorus girl. What about you guys?"

"I'm a dancer and Christine is the best chorus girl that ever lived. She's going to be lead soprano next year," Meg said with a smile.

"Meg!" Christine said throwing a shoe at her friend. Meg just laughed and lobbed the show back to Christine. "She lies. I just got into chorus."

"She has high hopes like everyone. I think you look talented," Sabrina said.

"How does someone look talented?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. It's something you can feel," Sabrina said as she got ready for practice. "I'll see you guys on stage. I have to go meet the new ballet mistress." She added as she walked out of the room.

"Something you can feel? That's basically what Erik had said when we met. He said he knew I had talent," Christine said.

"Earth to Christine, you are talented. They probably have heard you sing before. What does it matter?" Meg said indifferently.

"Never mind," Christine said exiting the room.

"Oh come on Christine," Meg said running after Christine. "Everyone knows you're super talented. Prove it tonight at practice and maybe my prediction of leading lady won't be far off."

"Prediction? More like evil joke," Christine said with a small smile.

Rehearsals were laid out like this: warm ups for singers and stretches for the dancers, going over company pieces, running through the first act, and auditioning for supporting roles. It wasn't all too exciting. Meg was of course the prima ballerina and not just because her mother was the ballet mistress. A few of the chorus girls auditioned for the supporting roles, but most of them were mediocre to say the least.

"I can't work like this!" Carlotta yelled halfway through rehearsals. "The little dancing girls need to stay on beat and out of my way," she yelled, when in fact she had stepped in the way of the dancers.

"Miss Carlotta please if you will with the aria," Mr. Reyer sighed.

"NO! Not until you replace these little dancing girls and the little chorus girl who was off," Carlotta screeched.

"She was the one off," Christine whispered to Meg. Meg stifled a laugh and nodded.

"I quit!" Carlotta yelled as she stormed out of the opera house.

"Finally!" a few dancing girls chorused. This raised a laugh from the others on stage and a few smiles from the instructors.

"Who will play La Carlotta's role?" Mr. Reyer said, obviously distressed.

"Christine Daae will sir," Meg prompted.

"What?!" Christine and a few others said in unison.

"She has this amazing vocal trainer and I knew she can do it," Meg continued as though no one had reacted.

"From the beginning of the aria then," Mr. Reyer said as he heaved another sigh. Christine glared daggers at Meg, but began to sing anyway. The whole opera house seemed to stop and stare as she sang. Her voice was clear and strong, like Erik had cultivated it to be. Christine was as surprised as the others when the aria ended. She hadn't even practiced the song. They had handed her the music and it just seemed to flow from her very heart.

"Bravo!" a voice boomed through the theatre. Everyone jumped and began to look around in fear.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera!" one of the ballet rats shouted.

Suddenly Christine jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "He is pleased," Madame Giry said in Christine's ear.

"Who is?" Christine said with a confused look.

"The Phantom my dear," Madame Giry said with a curt nod as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hate, hate, hate writers block. I am soooo sorry for not updating sonner, but I had that dreaded writers block. Plus I just finished finals at school. Please read and review. XOXO PhantomGirl13**

…………………………………………………………………

"Meg I thought you said there was no such thing as the Phantom of the Opera?" Christine said as the girls hurried backstage.

"Mother always told me stories, but I thought they were just that, stories. I mean they were wonderful tales about the Phantom of the Opera and his genius. My mother says he composes, he's an architect, a magician, and he sounded so wonderful," Meg said as the girls grabbed there things and went to leave.

"I feel a but coming," Christine said suspiciously.

"But my mother also said he was hideously deformed. That's why he haunts the opera, because he can not be seen or does not wish to be," Meg said looking around her as if someone was watching.

"It's odd; whenever I hear the so called Phantom it reminds me of Erik. Something in the voice," Christine said thoughtfully.

"You don't think…"

"It could be…"

"No...I'll talk to my mom about it," Meg said as the girls pounded the pavement outside.

"Your mom seems to know a lot about the Phantom. Why is that?" Christine said rather bluntly.

"She's worked at the theatre for like ever she's probably heard things," Meg defended.

"Miss Daae," a man said running up to the girls.

"Umm…yes," Christine said uncertainly. She instinctively backed up.

"You must stay away from the opera house. Bad things are going to happen. You must not go back," the man said fearfully. With that said he turned around and ran full speed.

"Wait!" Christine yelled chasing after the man. She rounded the corner and stopped. There was no one in sight.

"Christine what's going on?" Meg said running up behind Christine.

"I don't know," Christine said casting on last glance down the street.

"What did that man say?" Meg said quietly.

"He said to stay away from the opera house," Christine said. "He seemed so scared. He said something bad was going to happen."

"Maybe it was just Carlotta trying to get you to quit," Meg said trying to sound confident, but her voice faltered.

"Just after the Phantom speaks to me someone tells me something bad is going to happen. Do you think it could be an omen?"

"Christine I wouldn't let it bother you-"

"But it does," Christine said cutting Meg off. "Someone doesn't want me at the opera house. I have the right to know why."

"Then ask Erik tonight when you guys practice. If he really is the Phantom then he might know," Meg insisted.

That night Christine sang fro Erik. He said she still needed some practice before the cabaret performance, but she had improved. "You are taking a lot on your plate right now," Erik said as he put the sheets of music away.

"I know," Christine answered looking at the piano. "Erik what do you know about the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Why do you ask?" Erik said, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"I've heard stories at the opera house and the dancers talk about him all the time," Christine said. She had noticed the flash in Erik's eyes so she didn't say much.

"The dancers make up stories when they run out of gossip," Erik spat bitterly.

"You didn't answer my question," Christine said.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about the Phantom. He will do you no harm. Don't listen to the dancers talk. They do not know what they speak of," Erik said getting up to leave.

Once Erik had left Christine sat down to ponder what he had said. He knew more then he would tell her. She didn't understand why everyone was so keen on hiding the Phantom's identity from her. 'What if Erik was the Phantom?' was the last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

…………………………………………………………………

"You knew!" Christine said in disbelief to her friend Meg.

"I guessed," Meg defended.

"You lied," Christine half-yelled.

"You didn't ask," Meg said.

"Yes I did. I asked if you knew anything about the Phantom and you told me very little."

"Oh Christine I wanted to tell you, but mother told me I had to keep it a secret," Meg said grabbing her friends hand.

"So Erik is the Phantom of the Opera. That explains why I got in after my horrible audition," Christine mused to herself.

"He sees talent in you," Meg said, trying to amend her past blunder.

"Why did he choose me? Out of all the depressed and slightly talent girls, why did he pick me?"

"Erik is a genius. Mother says he knows things that no one could possible know," Meg said as though she was advertising something.

"So he's psychic?"

"Why don't you just ask Erik these things?"

"I did. Erik wouldn't answer my questions. That's what made me suspicious. He only tells me what he wants me to here," Christine said throwing her book down.

"Demand answers. You're good at that," Meg said indifferently.

"Ouch that almost hurt," Christine said sarcastically.

"Christine I just meant that you have this commanding aura about you. People listen to you."

"Well Erik's not a normal person…he's the Phantom of the Opera," Christine said exasperated.

"You're taking this way to hard."

"Am I? Well maybe that's because my best friend lied to me," Christine said hotly.

"Oh stop being a drama queen. You could give Carlotta a run for her money," Meg said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It just makes me wonder if I got into the opera because I have talent or because Erik wanted me to. What else is he keeping from me?"

"Why not ask him?" Meg said as a knock came at the door. Christine eyes her suspiciously, but said nothing as she opened the door.

"Erik…hi," Christine said letting him into the apartment.

"I'll be leaving," Meg said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Best keep to yourself Meg," Erik said softly to Meg as she walked by him.

"Erik we have to talk," Christine said once Meg had left. Erik stared at her, but said nothing. "You lied to me," Christine continued. "I asked if you knew anything about the Phantom and you said no, when you are in fact the Phantom."

"Christine-"

"No, you lied don't deny that. How can I trust _you_ if you don't trust me?"

"You can't," Erik said. "I lied to you. I acknowledge that. I'm sorry, but if you knew then you would be in danger."

"In danger? What are you talking about?" Christine said, confused.

"I have done things in the past that I regret. Unfortunately some won't forget about these things. There are people who would hurt you to get to me. I couldn't let that happen."

"Erik when are you going to realize that I can handle these things," Christine said sitting down.

"I'm trying to protect you," Erik said sitting down next to Christine.

"I know and I thank you for that, but I just can't trust you if you can't trust me."

"I'll tell you the full story, if you promise that it won't change our relationship," Erik said slowly.

"Erik you know me better then that."

"It started when I first came to the opera. I was very young then and I grew up haunting the opera house. One day I witnessed a man brutally beat a young dancer. I was enraged by the act and I vowed revenge for the poor girl. I guess I took it a bit too far and the man died. The talk about the Phantom of the Opera increased until someone let it slip that I was a human. With that bit of knowledge the police learned my name and began hunting for me. I knew that I had to protect you from the lies." Erik finished his story with a sigh and looked longingly at Christine.

"So that's what the man was talking about outside the opera house," Christine mused to herself.

"What man?" Erik inquired.

"A man stopped me outside the opera and said that bad things were going to happen. He must have known about you and everything," Christine said, finally putting in all together.

"Why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"It didn't seem important," Christine muttered.

"It was important," Erik said standing up. "It means there on to me again and they know you have information."


	13. Chapter 13

**This will be my last update for a little over a week. I'll be in Las Vegas for the week and unfortunately I won't have my computer with me. Sorry for any inconvenience, but please read and review like always. XOXO PhantomGirl13 **

……………………………………………………………………………

"What did this man look like Christine?" Erik said quickly.

"I don't remember exactly. I didn't get a good look at him. He had a hat on and he was looking down. Why?"

"I think he might have been on the detectives on my case. If in knew that you and I were in contact then he's probably been tracking you. Let me see the jacket you were wearing that day," Erik demanded. Christine got up and fetched the jacket she had been wearing the day the man approached her. Erik took it and began going through the pockets. He made a triumphant noise and pulled out a small device. It looked some-what like a computer chip.

"What is that?" Christine said nervously. What if she had lead the police right to Erik? She couldn't live with herself if he got caught because of her.

"This is a tracking device, like I thought. When the man passed you he must have slipped it in your pocket. I wouldn't be surprised if they are watching us right now," Erik said crushing the device in his hand.

"Can they do that? Spy on me I mean," Christine asked.

"If they suspect you know something then yes they can. Christine I want you to go stay with Meg for a little bit. Just until they stop trailing you. I don't want them hurting you," Erik said.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Just listen to me Christine. I should be going now. Pack some things and head to Meg's. Tell her what's going on, but make her promise to keep it to herself. I have a feeling she will anyway." With that Erik got up and swiftly exited the apartment. Christine thought he was overreacting, but she nonetheless packed some clothes and essentials and went over to Meg's.

An hour later Meg sat in a stunned silence while Christine told her the whole story. "Impossible," she said when Christine had finished. "And he thinks they'll come after you?"

"Apparently. I hope its ok that I came over here," Christine said in an almost pleading voice.

"Of course. Mother loves you and you're my best friend," Meg said reassuringly. "We should be getting to practice though," she added getting up from the couch.

"Yes. Wouldn't want to miss that now would we," Christine muttered.

"You would think that you'd be happy being the prima donna Christine," Meg said pulling on a jacket and heading out the door.

"I am Meg. It's just not exactly my thing you know. Carlotta was more cut out for the part..." Christine said. "Did I just say that? I take it back." Meg laughed. No matter how high up Christine got in the opera house; she was still the same down to earth girl.

"I have to say you sound better then Carlotta, not all nails on chalkboard like," Meg said with a smile.

"Be nice Meg. Carlotta was that bad. Well except her attitude."

"Her choice in clothes."

"And let's not forget-"

"Bring my doggy and my boxy," Meg and Christine said in unison. They both stopped for a second then began to laugh.

"And people wonder," Meg said still laughing.

"I wonder," Christine said.

"Well here we are Miss. Prima Donna," Meg said opening the door to the opera house and bowing.

"Thank you little dancing girl," Christine said in a mockingly condescending voice. Both girls began to laugh again as they made their way to their dressing room.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry this took me so long. I've been super busy getting ready for school and finding a college and everything. Plus I've had that dreaded writer's block. Please keep reading and reviewing and I promise I'll update more often. XOXO PhantomGirl13**

………………………………………………………………………

Christine was in a word sublime at rehearsal that night. Her energy was high, even though she was still worried about Erik. She confided in Meg that she hoped to see Erik before they left the opera house.

"Christine maybe you should stay away from Erik for the time being," Meg said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Meg he needs me now more then ever," Christine said as the girls walked towards the dressing rooms.

"What if Erik is right and the police come after you? What would you do?"

"I would…I don't Meg, but I feel so useless right now," Christine said frowning.

"Christine please, just listen to Erik for once."

"Fine, but I won't like it," Christine said replacing her costume on the rack and pulling on her jeans and tank top. "Meg have you seen my mother's necklace?"

"No, what does it look like?"

"It's a sliver chain with a blue diamond on it. My mother gave it to me before she died. I couldn't have lost it. I never take it off," Christine said as she frantically searched the room. "I'm going to look on stage. Maybe it fell off during rehearsal."

The opera house was eerily quiet. Everyone was either gone or back in their dressing rooms. The halls were empty and the antique gas lamps cast a soft light around Christine as she walked to the stage. The stage was also bathed in a soft glow. The set pieces were pushed back to allow space for the dancers to practice tomorrow morning. Christine walked the length of the stage looking fervently for her necklace.

"Looking for this?" a deep voice said from the front of the stage. Christine straightened up and looked at the tiny blue diamond dangling from the man's hand.

"Where did you find it," Christine said relieved.

"On the steps out front, you should be more careful with this. It looks expensive."

"No, it's just sentimental," Christine said reaching out to grab the necklace.

"I was wondering," the man said moving the necklace out of Christine's reach, "what do you know of the Opera Ghost?"

"I don't know anything about him. Now I must be going can I please have my necklace," Christine said quickly.

The man held the necklace out to Christine with a smile on his face. In a different circumstance Christine might have found him attractive. His brown hair was set off by a pair of vivid green eyes that held a look of triumph. Christine reached towards the necklace. The moment her hand touched the necklace the man grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"You will tell me about the Opera Ghost. Or shall we call him Erik," the man said coldly.

"Let go!" Christine yelled. "You're hurting me."

"Oh shut up and let's go," the man said pushing Christine in front of him and forcing her out of the opera house. Christine felt the necklace slip out of her hand as she was forced down the steps and out the door. Please someone find it, Christine thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Christine!" Meg shouted as she wandered down the halls of the opera house. "CHRISTINE!"

"Are you trying to wake the dead mademoiselle Giry?" a soft voice said from the shadows.

"Erik?" Meg said shakily. "Have you seen Christine?"

"You mean you lost her?"

"Well no…I mean how can I lose a person. She went to look for her mother's necklace and she never came back."

"Where was she going to look?"

"The stage," Meg said following Erik down the hall. "You think someone took her?"

"That's exactly what I think. That's why I told her to be careful," Erik said quickening his stride.

"Christine would never give you up," Meg said. She felt she needed to make that clear.

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Christine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope everyone is still reading even though I've been horrible at updating. Read and review please. XOXO PhantomGirl13**

………………………………………………………………………

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Christine yelled. Her head hurt tremendously and the blindfold around her head was tied tighter then needed. "Somebody please help me."

"No one can hear you Miss. Daae," the man who had abducted Christine said.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Christine spat as she tried to loosen the ropes around her hands.

"I work for the police, and you Miss. Daae are a very hard young lady to get a hold of. Now why don't you tell me what you know about the Opera Ghost?"

"How about you let me go and I'll tell you to shove off," Christine spat angrily.

"You don't dictate the rules of this meeting," the man seethed.

"Meeting? You abducted me," Christine said with a bitter laugh.

"Be that as it may, I seem to be in charge, so you can either do things my way or I can make it very hard for you," the man said leaning in towards Christine. "Now where does the Opera Ghost reside?"

"Go to hell!" Christine yelled as she fought against her bonds.

"Loyalty is admirable, but there is no need to protect this monster."

"He is not a monster. You are."

"And you need to cooperate or things might get a little painful."

"You want pain, try being a dancer."

"You foolish girl, protecting the Opera Ghost isn't worth your trouble," the man said pulling off Christine's blindfold. "Now tell me where I can find him."

"No," Christine said defiantly.

"I thought you'd be difficult. That's why I thought a little seclusion would be nice. Look around you Miss. Daae. No one knows you're here. Not even my boss. So what happens here stays here."

"He'll find you and you'll regret it," Christine said in reference to Erik.

"How do you figure?"

"He's a genius. He'll figure out you took me and he'll hunt you down," Christine said confidently.

"A genius you say. I hope he comes, because when he does I'll be ready." With that he took out his gun and loaded it. "Yes, I'll be ready."

…………………………………………………………………………

"Erik do you think Christine is hurt?" Meg asked softly.

"If she is I will personally see to it that everyone who had a hand in it will suffer," Erik said walking briskly into the entrance hall of the opera house. His foot hit something small that lay on the steps. Stooping down he picked up a small blue diamond necklace.

"That's Christine's," Meg said quickly. "The one she lost."

"The hunt is on," Erik said pocketing the necklace and walking away from Meg. Meg stood and watched him leave. She knew he would find her. After all he was a genius.

"Meg Giry what are you doing?" Madame Giry's voice penetrated Meg's thoughts.

"Umm…nothing mother. I was just going to school to for dress rehearsal for Cabaret," Meg said quickly.

"Where is Christine?"

"She left already," Meg lied. She could tell her mother didn't buy it, but Madame Giry didn't press on.

"Then off with you Meg," Madame Giry said turning and walking away. Meg sighed and began to walk to the school.

……………………………………………………………

Erik was lost in thought. He had to find Christine before something happened to her. He couldn't let his angel get hurt. More then anything, though, he wanted revenge. Whoever had taken Christine was going to be in a whole world of pain when he was finished.

The police were not likely to keep Christine in plain view. Many people still didn't believe the legend of the Opera Ghost, so kidnapping a young lady in pursuit of him wouldn't bode well for the department. 'If I wanted to hide someone where would I do it?' Erik thought. Logically the downtown storage district would be perfect for hiding someone. The only problem was there were over 300 storage buildings in the district. Narrowing that down would be a hard task, but Erik was determined.

The storage district was a desolate place. Piles of old trash lined the storage lockers and crowded the otherwise empty streets. "Disgusting," Erik muttered as he picked his way over the trash heaps. His heart began to beat faster when he noticed the tire tracks in the garbage. They were fresh.

"Looking for something Mr. Opera Ghost?" a voice said. Erik looked up and spotted a man with brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Where is she?" Erik said calmly.

"Oh Miss. Daae is safe, for now. If you come quietly she'll be set free. No harm done. If not…well let's just say she might not be able to sing any more."

"You touch Christine and you will regret it," Erik said, his anger rising. "Now where is she?" The man began to laugh.

"You honestly think I'll tell you?" he said laughing. Erik's anger reached its peak and within seconds the Punjab lasso was around the man's neck. He gasped and fell to the ground as Erik pulled the lasso tight.

"Now let's try again," Erik said walking over to the man. "Where is Christine?"

"If I…die, so…does she," the man said gasping for air.

"There are far worse things then death," Erik said smoothly. Erik pulled the lasso tighter and the man clawed at his throat. He looked up at Erik's cold eyes and pointed to the storage locker closet to them. "Thank you my good man," Erik said pulling the lasso even tighter. With one last longing look, the man fell to the ground dead.

Erik ran to the storage locker and pulled open the door. "Erik!" Christine said excitedly.

"Christine are you hurt?" Erik said as he ran over to Christine.

"No, I don't think so," Christine said as Erik untied her. "I knew you'd find me," she added hugging Erik. Erik was taken off guard and patted Christine on the back awkwardly.

"Now I think there's a rehearsal that you're late for," Erik said leading Christine out of the storage district.


	16. The Last Chapter

**Sadly this will be the last chapter. I've been thinking of this ending for a while now and so I must say goodbye to this story. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please review the last chapter. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who've stuck with the story. Much love to you all. XOXO PhantomGirl13**

……………………………………………………………………

**Cabaret Night **

"Remember to sing it from here," Erik said putting his hand over Christine's heart.

"After yesterday I think I know how this girl felt. Wanting to run away, but not being able to," Christine said putting her hand over Erik's. With a boldness that hadn't possessed Christine since her parents died, she kissed Erik. Not a kiss that said they were more then friends, but one that said thank you. Erik smiled down at Christine.

"You're welcome," Erik said. "Now go, you're almost up."

Christine turned and walked backstage. She cast one last glance back at Erik who made an impatient gesture. With a smile Christine grabbed a microphone that the stage hand was holding and walked out on stage. The familiar sensation that gripped her every time she preformed calmed her nerves. This was where she belonged. Right here on stage, in front of a packed auditorium.

_She loved him like he was the last man on earth. _

_Gave him everything she ever had. _

_He'd break her spirit down,_

_The come loving up on her. _

_Give a little, then take it back. _

_She'd tell him bout her dreams. _

_He'd just shoot 'em down. _

_Lord he loved to make her cry. _

_You're crazy for believing, _

_You'd ever leave the ground. _

_He said only angels know how to fly._

_And with a broken wing,_

_She still sings. _

_She keeps an eye on the sky._

_With a broken wing,_

_She carried her dreams. _

_Man you ought to see her fly. _

_One Sunday morning,_

_She didn't go to church. _

_He wondered why she didn't leave. _

_He went up to the bedroom. _

_Found a note by the window. _

_With the curtains blowing in the breeze. _

_And with a broken wing,_

_She still sings. _

_She keeps an eye on the sky._

_With a broken wing,_

_She carried her dreams. _

_Man you ought to see her fly. _

_With a broken wing, _

_She carries her dreams. _

_Man you ought to she her_

_FLY._

Christine sang like an angel. Her voice was loud and clear and every emotion she had was poured into the song. By the end of the song, the audience was in tears. They could feel the pain that this girl had went through. Then they could feel the relief she felt when she finally escaped.

'Things always work out in the end,' Christine thought as she smiled at the audience. She had the lead at the opera house, a fantastic vocal coach, and she was finally happy for the first time in a long time. As she walked backstage to see Erik her heart raced. Erik was no where in site, but taped to the wall above her bag, Christine found a note.

_My Dearest Christine,_

_I have taught you all that I could. You're voice has progressed beyond my imagination. I regret that we could not spend more time together, but know that every time you sing I will be there. I will be in the music that you hear and in the words that you sing. I will forever be with you. _

_Your Angel of Music_


End file.
